Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
preludes the 6th season of Total Drama. It was confirmed by Julie Giles via Facebook. It is a spin-off of Total Drama. It has been hinted that previous Total Drama contestants will crossover to this series. Known Info *This season will be hosted by the new host Don. Don was confirmed by Alex Ganetakos via twitter. On October 1, 2014, Don's official art and a poster of the new show were released. *Kristin Fairlie, Bridgette's voice actor, will be returning this season to voice a character named Carrie. *This season will be a parody of The Amazing Race. **Like The Amazing Race, contestants in Ridonculous Race will compete in teams of two. **The Ridonculous Race will air on Teletoon and Cartoon Network sometime in 2015. **The Canadian airdate is sometime in Winter of 2015. *Julie Giles has hinted that this season will be a mixture of multiple generations of characters. *The season will be a mix of both new and returning contestants. *Julie Giles has confirmed that this will be a spin-off series, and not a new Total Drama season. **However, it will take place in the same universe. *The season will be produced by Alex Ganetakos. *Chad Hicks will return as the director. *Terry McGurrin is set to write the screenplay. *This marks the return of the 26-episode seasons. Premise Strap in for a breaking news bulletin, Fresh fans! We’ve been hearing a lot of speculation and rumours about the future of Total Drama after Season 5, Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Seems like everybody’s got a theory they heard from a friend of a friend and folks are getting pretty worked up looking for answers. We’re here today to set the record straight with some cold hard facts! Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race! First things first, The Ridonculous Race is not Season 6 of Total Drama. What it is is a brand spanking new series set in the same universe as Total Drama. The Dramaverse? The Totality! We can workshop names later, the point is that while The Ridonculous Race features a new premise and a new cast of characters you can expect to see some returning favourites from Total Drama making an appearance. Bottom line, it’s not a sequel, it’s a spin-off! Speaking of returning favourites, The Ridonculous Race comes to you from the same creative minds as Total Drama, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. They’re bringing their special blend of over-the-top action and outrageous comedy, that marks all of Fresh TV’s series, to this new idea. Alex Ganetakos is on board as the Executive Producer for The Ridonculous Race. You already know Alex from her work as Executive Story Editor on 6TEEN, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. She’ll be working in tandem with The Ridonculous Race‘s Executive Story Editor, Terry McGurrin, who you’ll remember as the voice behind Jonesy Garcia on 6TEEN and Reef on Stoked! In the director’s chairs you’ll find Chad Hicks and Keith Oliver. Keith is no stranger to directing in the Total Drama universe and Chad is a veteran himself, having been a storyboard artist, storyboard supervisor and director for the Total Drama franchise and Stoked. Make no mistake, Fresh TV is bringing all of its big guns to the table for this one, people. The obvious question is that if The Ridonculous Race isn’t Total Drama Season 6, is there going to be a Season 6 at all? Right now we can officially say there aren’t any immediate plans for a Total Drama Season 6. It’s wild to think that the fans who watched the original Total Drama Island and stuck with us all these years are graduating from high school or already old enough for university. The Ridonculous Race is the result of feedback and suggestions from that dedicated fan base, which is how we know you’re going to love it! Right now we’re devoting all of our energy to taking the Total Drama universe to the next step and creating something that can live up to that dedication while still resonating with a new generation of fans as well. This is a bold new direction for Total Drama and for Fresh TV and we’re expecting a pretty big reaction! In the meantime, stay tuned to re:Fresh for more news about The Ridonculous Race as it becomes available! Total Drama Redonculous Don Promo.jpg|Promotional Poster for The Ridonculous Race